


Monster Trash

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Mild Gore, Multi, hurt!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott is hurt while fighting a monster, Isaac and Allison have to keep him safe long enough for him to heal. (small mentions of Danny/Ethan and Lydia/Aiden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



> Thanks so much to lycanthropique for betaing this, especially at such late notice

Scott hated feeling like this. He didn’t tell Stiles, because he knew how annoyed his friend got when he started talking about Allison. And Isaac, well … Stiles just wouldn’t understand, he’d just think that Scott was being jealous. Who could blame him, Scott had expected to feel jealous over seeing Allison moving on.

And yet, he wasn’t angry with Isaac. He wasn’t even the slightest bit upset Seeing Isaac with Allison felt right, like two puzzle pieces slotting together. It’s just… when he saw them smile, part of him wanted them to smile at him as well. 

When Isaac sat across from him at the breakfast table and looked up at him with guilt, all Scott wanted to do was tell him that he was happy for them, that it was fine. Except for the part where it wasn’t. Because he missed having Isaac near him, almost as much as he missed Allison. It wasn’t his business what they did, though. Allison wasn’t his anymore, if she’d ever even been his to begin with. 

Scott could see his mother look at him in sympathy and he tried to pretend that everything was alright, that he’d moved on. She of course saw right through him. 

Being an Alpha had changed him, not physically, but something about him was different from before. People looked at him weird these days, as if they could sense that there was something off about him, but not his friends. Stiles liked to make jokes about the True Alpha thing, as if to hide that he was worried about how it would change Scott. Lydia just called him their own official Clark Kent after Aiden had explained to her what a True Alpha was.

Sometimes Scott wondered how much conversation ever actually happened between those two. Aiden worried him. The guy had picked their side, had said he was with his brother, but Scott wasn’t sure if he could trust him not to take advantage of Lydia. And then there was Ethan, who seemed to love Danny, and yet Danny still didn’t know what kind of person he’d gotten involved with. Scott had asked them once why they were still in high school, with Deucalion gone, they didn't have to hold up any pretense. Ethan hadn’t given an answer. 

They were part of his Pack now. He still didn’t know how that had happened. He couldn’t help but think of how scared they’d been of Peter back at the start of it all. How powerful he’d seemed. It seemed so ridiculous now to see Aiden ignore anything with carrots in the cafeteria, or to have Ethan slipping kisses with Danny whenever they turned their backs. Two alphas, three if he counted himself. He missed Derek, at least the older man would have known how to deal with all of this. 

Scott still felt like an imposter whenever someone brought up that he was the Pack Alpha now. Dealing with some of the new weirdness in Beacon Hills almost felt like a relief. As if it gave him something else to think about. Stiles would smack him on the head if he told him that. Doing dumbass stuff like that was Stiles thing, not his.

 

*******

 

Isaac screamed as saw the big giant whatever it was heading for Allison. So far all they'd been able to figure out about it, was that it was huge, smashed things like rocks and had deep black lifeless eyes. It also smelled like shit. They'd tried talking to it, Scott had at least, but the thing ignored any word said to it and just tried to kill them. Neither him nor Scott had wanted to kill anything but so far they hadn't seen any proof of sentience in the thing. Isaac tried to get in its way before Allsion got hurt. Scott beat him to it, jumping on top of the bump on its back, stretching to reach for its neck. Their friend might have stood a chance, but when Scott turned to check up on Allison, the thing managed to hit him in the back, nearly tearing through his chest. Allison managed to get an arrow or two, three, four, into it before it managed to tear Scott's guts out. The thing hadn't killed him, but it was obvious that the young Alpha was in a bad state.

Isaac managed to take on one of the smaller monsters, before running towards his friend. Allison was already there, trying to stop the bleeding. Even knowing that Scott would survive, that a wound like this was nothing to an Alpha, wasn’t enough to make him feel better as he stared at Scott’s torn guts.

“Did he..?”

Scott’s words where whispered, in pain, but somehow he seemed to calm down when he realized that Allison was safe. Even when he was hurt this bad, Scott still thought of Allison before, he thought of himself. And much as Isaac had been just as worried, he didn’t think he wanted to ever lose Scott, not even for Allison, much as he had come to care about her.  
Isaac grabbed hold of their friend as Allison stood watch. The pain in Scott’s eyes was almost unbearable. 

“We need to get more secure.” Allison said. 

Isaac pulled Scott in his arms, letting her lead the way. They found a small shed that was obviously used by roadworkers. It was locked, but Allison had no problem picking the lock to get them both inside. Isaac didn’t dare asked who’d taught her that little skill. 

He looked around, desperate for something to stop the bleeding. There wasn’t anything, so he tore off his shirt instead wrapped it around Scott’s chest. Allison looked almost ready to gag at the severity of the wound but Isaac still caught her looking at his bare skin. There was a bottle of water in the corner that Isaac could use to clean up Scott's blood, but it was almost empty. Scott was mumbling in pain. Asking for Allison, asking for… for him. He didn’t know what to say. Instead he tried to remember what Deaton and Scott had taught him, removing as much of Scott’s pain as he could manage while Allison warded off the shed with some of the seemingly random sigils Deaton had shown them. 

They would have to hold out, until either Scott was back on his feet, or the twins, Stiles and Lydia would manage to find them. 

“My phone.” Scott muttered. “It’s in my pocket.”

Isaac quickly pulled it out and checked it. There were several messages already. He tried to send something, but it seemed he had no connection. 

Then he tried his own, he might not have Stiles or Lydia’s numbers, but … still no connection. Allison was trying hers at the door. “Nothing.”

That meant they were stuck. 

“So we wait.”

Isaac sank down next to Scott, Allison stood guard. He shivered, the place was cold at night, he grabbed his coat and pulled it back on.

“I’m sorry.” Scott whispered. “I know you two had a date tonight.”

Isaac giggled, he hadn’t even remembered. When Scott called in for help, neither him or Allison had hesitated. He wasn’t sure what that said about either of them. 

He put his hand on Scott, hoping to keep the pain at bay, wincing as the pain flooded his body instead of his friend's. “It’s fine.” He said, looking at Allison, hoping she felt the same way. Allison came up to them, placing her hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

“I’m just glad you’re not on your own.”

As Scott would have been, with Stiles off with his dad to some kind of father son bonding thing, while Lydia was out on a double date with the twins and Danny. It was one of the times that Isaac missed Derek. For all that had happened, Derek had still been his Alpha, and the first person who’d shown him concern since his mom died. 

Isaac missed those early days. Even sleeping in an abandoned subway cab, before Derek found the warehouse for the pack, that place had still been more of a home than his father’s place had been in years. He missed Boyd, he missed Erica, he missed the Pack as it had been in those first few days even with all of the crap that came with it.

Derek might have known what the monster they were fighting was, or if he didn’t, he could have been the one to get hurt instead of Scott. 

“We can’t stay here.” Allison said. Isaac turned to her.”The others have no way of knowing where we are.” 

Isaac had to agree, and with their phones out of bounds. 

“Scott can’t move.”

“I know. And he can’t stay on his own either.”

“So what do we do?”

“I’ll go, just far enough to get a connection, ask Deaton if he knows something we can do. “

“Allison, no! You’re…”

“What? A girl?”

“No, you’re human, even Scott didn’t stand a chance against that thing, and he’s an Alpha. I can go out, while you look out for Scott.”

“No, he needs you. He doesn’t need me here.”

Looking at the pain Scott was in, Isaac couldn’t help but agree, it’s just... He kissed her, trying to make up for it. She let him, her eyes still on Scott. 

Sometimes Isaac wondered why Allison was with him when she could be with Scott. Then she’d kiss him and he was so happy to be with her that it chased those thoughts away. But when he saw Allison with Scott, they looked right together. He’d never dared to admit that to either of them, scared he’d lose them both. Losing Scott would be just as bad as losing Allison, and he wasn’t sure what that said about him.

 

*******

 

 

Allison wasn’t sure if she’d said the truth about leaving. She did have to find a connection, and they did have to call for help, that part was true, but being in there, with Scott and Isaac, it was getting harder and harder. She didn’t know why it wrecked her so much. She knew she loved Isaac, and still, part of her had wanted to jump to be at Scott’s side, the moment he needed her. 

But she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore, so she couldn’t do that. Not in front of her actual boyfriend. Sometimes she hated Scott for being so understanding. If he’d been more of a jerk about her and Isaac, then it wouldn’t be so hard to stop loving him. 

But she couldn’t have both of them.

She’d finally made a connection, and sent out a quick message to her dad for help, when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around, staring at the monster. She grabbed for her knife, glad that she’d at least gotten her message out. 

The thing was growling, drooling, probably thinking of her as a quick meal. She definitely wasn’t going to make it easy on him, though she did wish her dad could have let her take one of his guns with her. He was waiting for her to turn eighteen, so she could own a legal handgun. She knew why, if he just gave her one now, they could both get in trouble over it. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t been training her with guns since she was a kid. 

Allison ducked under its first attack and made a run for it. It wouldn’t help to plant her knife in the thing, if that meant losing her only weapon. The thing grabbed for her, but she was too fast, the one thing in her favor, the whatever it was, was as slow as it was huge. She grabbed a branch as she rolled and hit the thing over the head with it. Before running off. It came after her. 

At least, she thought, if she died, Scott and Isaac might find comfort in one another. She wouldn’t have mentioned it, since neither of the boys ever seemed to act on the urge, but she’d seen the way the two of them looked at one another too often to ignore it.

She tried to remember the area, weapons, location, anything. The shed was the best place to get to, at least there had been the roadworker’s tools, there could be something sharp or heavy there, anything to give her a chance . The monster managed to tag her shoulder, but she got away before it was more than a scrape. 

She didn’t stop when she caught sight of the shed, Isaac must have heard something, because he stood in the door with her crossbow. Hitting the monster, stalling it long enough for her to get to the tools. She almost cheered when she found an axe, just in time to turn around and slam it in the monsters neck. 

It’s screech pierced the air. The axe was too lodged in the thing’s chest to pull it out, so she rolled out of the way and grabbed for anything heavy. She found some kind of drill. Heavy as hell, and almost impossible to lift, but she managed enough of a swing to hit the thing in the head with it. When she let go of it, both herself and the monster went down. She tried to crawl away before it could get up, praying to a god she hadn’t believe in for years that if it killed her, that it would at least be fast. And that Isaac and Scott got away. 

She closed her eyes, refusing to see the look on Isaac’s face, even as he loaded one last arrow at the monster. And then she heard a shredding noise and opened her eyes to see Scott tearing the thing’s head of its shoulder. He collapsed almost right after. Both Allison and Isaac ran up to him. 

“I told you to stay inside, you idiot.” She scolded him fondly as she stared at the bloodied fabric around his chest. “You’re hurt.”

He smiled that dorky smile and she couldn’t stop herself, she just kissed him. He stared at her in shock, so did Isaac. The look in his eyes almost broke her heart, so she grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him in for a kiss as well. 

Then the three of them stood there, staring at one another.

 

******

 

 

By the time Mister Argent and Deaton got there with Stiles and his dad, and the twins running point, the three of them were snuggling up in a corner. They had things to talk out, but Scott was starting to believe that it would all would work out. 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: Scott/Allison/Isaac – Scott has old feelings for Allison; Isaac has new feelings for Allison. And Scott and Isaac can’t figure out why, if they have those feelings, they both keep winding up in bed together. // After a fight with the alpha pack/Darach/insert mythical creature here, Scott’s hurt. Allison binds his wounds while Isaac takes his pain away. // Scott and Isaac get themselves into a tight spot – and it’s Allison to the rescue.


End file.
